Nuria Bermudez
Nacidos de un padre que estaba en el español militar y una madre que era una enfermera, Bermúdez comenzó su carrera en el espectáculo 11 años de edad, cuando ella apareció en Teresa Rabal del programa de televisión La Guardería de Antena 3. By the time she was 15, she was a regular on Madrid's clubbing scene, and was soon dating various celebrities, the first being Antonio David Flores, the former Civil Guard and husband of singer and actress Rocío Carrasco . En el momento tenía 15, fue un club de Madrid en escena, y pronto se remonta varias celebridades, la primera es Antonio David Flores, ex Guardia Civil y el marido de la cantante y actriz Rocío Carrasco. Her boasts that they would have sex five or six times every night led her to numerous appearances on Spanish chatshows, in particular Crónicas Marcianas . Su cuenta con que tienen relaciones sexuales cinco o seis veces cada noche la llevaron a numerosas presentaciones en español chatshows, en particular, Crónicas MARCIANAS. However, according to Bermúdez, her agent ran off with all the money - 400,000 pesetas - which taught her the hard way how to look after her own money. [ 1 ] Sin embargo, según Bermúdez, su agente corrió con todo el dinero - 400.000 pesetas - que le enseñó el duro camino de cómo cuidar de su propio dinero thumb|245px|Nuria Bermudez tiene un cuerpo precioso esta tremenda, esta para follarsela, Nuria tienes un polvo impresionante. Nuria si te veo te follo en el acto, me pones a 100 En 2006, Bermúdez se reunió durante las calificaciones para convertirse en un oficial de la FIFA de fútbol agente, que pasó de calificación 29 puntos, sólo cinco por debajo de la parte superior. 14 Asimismo, el puntaje más alto obtenido por un agente femenino de fútbol en España. 15 It was shortly after then that she met her future husband, Dani Güiza , who at the time was playing for Getafe CF , having joined from Ciudad de Murcia for €800,000, and well-known on the party-scene. Fue entonces que poco después conoció a su futuro marido, Dani Güiza, en el momento que estaba jugando para el Getafe CF, tras la incorporación del Ciudad de Murcia de 800.000 €, y bien conocido de que las partes-la escena. To the surprise of then Getafe coach Bernd Schuster , Bermúdez turned Güiza around, stating: "Ever since Dani's been with Nuria, he turns up to training and it doesn't look like he's slept under a bridge". Para sorpresa de Getafe entonces entrenador Bernd Schuster, Güiza Bermúdez convertido en todo, declarando: "Desde que Dani ha sido con Nuria, que se presenta a la formación y que no se parece a la que dormían bajo un puente". It was Bermúdez who brokered a €5,000,000 move to RCD Mallorca , where he became pichichi (top goalscorer in the first division ) in 2007-2008 , and the first Spaniard to win it since the 2001-2002 , as reported in The Guardian . [ 16 ] Bermúdez, que fue negociado por un paso a 5.000.000 € el RCD Mallorca, donde se convirtió en Pichichi (Máximo goleador en la primera división) en 2007-2008, y el primer español en ganar desde el 2001-2002, como se informó en The Guardian. [ 16] thumb|left|200px|Nuria Bermudez te amo Bermúdez since straightened out her image, keen to show a professional and executive image. Bermúdez ya enderezado a su imagen, que desea ser una imagen profesional y ejecutivo. She was also deemed likely to cash in on her husband's success, with many big name clubs looking to sign him in the summer of 2008, including Valencia CF , Fenerbahçe , FC Barcelona , Internazionale , AC Milan , AS Roma , Sunderland and Manchester United . También se considera probable que el dinero en efectivo en el éxito de su marido, con muchos grandes clubes buscando nombre para firmar él en el verano de 2008, incluyendo Valencia CF, Fenerbahçe, el FC Barcelona, Internazionale, AC Milan, AS Roma, Sunderland y el Manchester United. Asked whether her beloved Real Madrid would sign him, she replied in an interview that they would not because "Real Madrid only like stars and won't buy someone from a humble background." Pregunta si su amado Real Madrid la firma de él, ella respondió en una entrevista que no porque "el Real Madrid sólo como estrellas y no comprar a alguien de un humilde segundo plano." She continued, "They prefer to pay 50 million for a player with a name more like Güizinho " [ 17 ] Ella continuó, "Ellos prefieren pagar 50 millones para un jugador con un nombre más como Güizinho"